HetaOni series
by minimeroxz
Summary: Finally coming out of the mansion, the countries that entered are trying to recover. It isn't hard for some, but for others, it's one of the hardest things they've ever gone through.
1. Italy Part 1

A flash of white light. It came again for the third time, and the Italian couldn't stand it. "Not again...!" He cried out, as he watched each of his friends die over and over. He was in a continous loop, or so he thought. What he didn't know, is that the whole time, he was dreaming. He had just watched Germany and Prussia close their eyes for the final time. And before he knew it, he was face to face with the Thing.  
"You." Feli said to it, crying. "You did this! You've killed all of my friends!" He threw the journal at it. "I don't want anything more to do with you! Kill me now! Make them come back!" The Italian shouted, hot tears rolling down his eyes. The Thing came up to him, looking straight down at him. Feliciano looked up. "Bring them back..." Was the final words, before he closed his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Feli screamed, sitting in his bed. He looked down at his hands, then at the walls. He was in his own house, in his own room. He turned his lamp on, holding his head in his hands. 'Was it... really just a dream..?' Feliciano thought. His brother, Romano burst into the room. "Fratello! Are you okay!" He cried, standing in the doorway, looking at his brother. Antonio also came in. "Oi, Romano, Feliciano. What are you two doing up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's nothing..." Feliciano replied to the Spainyard. "It was just a bad dream. I'm alright now." Both Antonio and Romano left, leaving Feli in his own room, with his own thoughts.  
"Vee... These dreams keep repeating... Is it because of what happened, when we went to that mansion..?" Feliciano said to himself. "It must be..." He looked at the cellphone on his nightstand. "Maybe I'll call Luddy. Maybe he knows why I'm having these nightmares."

Ring Ring. The German kept snoring. Ring Ring. Ludwig stirred a bit, rolling over to his other side. Ring Ring. Finally, he picked it up. "Was? Was is it?" The German asked sleepily into the phone. "H-hey Luddy..." Feli replied, quietly. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry..." The German shook his head. "Nein, it's fine. What is it, Feliciano?" He asked. "Well..." As the Italian explained everything, Ludwig sighed. "It's because it's only been a couple of days since we left the mansion. Now get some sleep. You need it." Ludwig closed the phone, heading back to sleep. Feli sighed again. 


	2. Italy Part 2

After the nightmare that had woken Feliciano, the rest of the week went utterly slow. Day by day, he would fall asleep, but suddenly waking, as he saw the face of the evil Thing that tried to kill him and his fellow companions. But on the Saturday, there was a world meeting, that he didn't want to go to. He sighed, getting out of the car, following Romano and Antonio into the World Confrence Centre.

"Alright, is everyone here!" Alfred called out, as he saw the three walk in. As the countries mingled, the Italian tried his best to stay out of a conversation. "Feliciano..?" A familar voice called out. Feli turned to see Ludwig, a bit surprized at the other's appearance.

"Vee... Ciao, Luddy~" He tried to say happily, but it came out like he was truely tired. "Mein gott, it looks like you haven't slept in days, Feliciano!" The german exclaimed, giving him a bit of a worried look. "Si, I haven't had much sleep lately, Luddy. I've been trying, but I have the same nightmare every time." He gave a sigh, very exhausted. The german sighed. "Just get through the meeting, vell, try to, then go home, and use lavender, I heard it helps. Mein bruder used to have nightmares, and he used it." Feliciano smile. "Vee..~ Thank you, Luddy..~"

As the meeting droned on, Feliciano tried to ignore it, spacing out often, but coming back to reality when others started yelling at each other. It felt as though the meeting went on for too long. As the meeting came to a close, the Italian blew a sigh of relief, and heard for the door as quickly as possible, along with the other Italian, and the Spainyard.

As Feliciano, Romano, and Antonio made thier way out of the Confrence Centre, Ludwig and Gilbert caught up to them. "Oi! Feliciano!" Gilbert obnoxiously called out. "Ve vant to talk to you!" Ludwig sighed, as he ran after the albino. The Italian sighed. "You two go on ahead, I'll get a ride with these two, si?" Feliciano explained to the two. They both nodded, and headed towards the car.

Feli walked towards the brothers. "Ciao Luddy, Gilly~" He said in his normal, cheery voice. "Don't pull out your happy voice." Gilbert said snappishly. "You're hiding something, aren't you, Feli!" The Prussian asked, a bit angry, but with a worried tone. "No... I'm not." He lied. "Nein, you are." Ludwig stated. "You told me a veek ago that you vere having nightmares. Is zhat vhat is troubling you?" He asked. Feliciano sighed. "Vee..~ It is..." He started. "It's been happening every night this week... And it has come when I've dosed off as well." He explained. "It won't go away, Luddy..!" He hugged the German tightly, almost in tears. He couldn't help but let himself cry in front of the brothers. "I'm sorry Gilly... Luddy..."

As the Italian cried in the German's arms, he thought about his time in the mansion, and how terrifying the first couple of days after were. 


	3. Germany Part 1

Ludwig watched as the door to the mansion opened, along with the others that came along with them. He had to carry many out, since they were unable to walk. As the sunlight hit his face for the first time in so long, he flinched slightly, then looked around. He saw all of his fellow countries that didn't go into the mansion. He could feel tears coming from his eyes. It was too emotional. All of the countries that gathered had tried very hard to get all of the other countries out.

After carring out the people who were unable to walk, he found his brother, and hugged him tightly. "Bruder... Ve are finally free from zis prision!" He exclaimed, hot tears flowing from his blue orbs. "I know, Vest." His brother replied, hugging him in return, smiling. "Ve can continue our lives, vithout having to vorry about zis wretched place any longer!" Both Gilbert and Ludwig escaped from each others arms, and found Elizaveta and Roderich, hugging them both, and thanking them for never giving up hope for them.

After a couple of days, Ludwig thought it would be a good idea to train. He needed his strength back, and he wasn't going to do it by recovering from a haunted mansion that must've scarred everyone for the rest of their lives. He wouldn't count on getting it all back within a week, but he wanted to at least build up some muscle, so he didn't feel so weak.

He started with a jog to a small cafe to get breakfast. He got a coffee and a bagel. He sat for a while, reading the paper, taking sips of his coffee now and again. He almost spat out the beverage when he saw something that interested him. "Haunted Mansion Ready to be Demolished..?" He smiled slightly. "I have to show zis to mein bruder. He'll be happy to hear zis!" As he exited the small cafe, he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. He looked in the direction he saw it, but it had disappeared. "How strange..." The German said to himself. He started to jog home, but he felt that he was being followed. Deciding to ignore the feeling, he jogged a bit faster.

When he reached his large 2 storey home, he walked up the steps to the porch. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his key, when he noticed a shadow behind him. "Vhat ze..?" He turned quickly, to see it was nothing at all. "Zere must be somzing wrong vith me..." He opened the door, and walked in, locking the door, in case maybe there was someone following him. "Bruder..? Where are you? I have to show you something." Usually, Gilbert woke early with his brother, but he wasn't downstairs, where he'd usually be, usually making breakfast. But this morning, the albino was no where to be found. The blonde haired man bounded up the stairs, a bit worried for the Prussian. 


	4. Germany Part 2

As he looked upstairs for his older brother, Ludwig had heard some strange noises. It was like there was another thing in the house... And it was starting to scare him. "Bruder, if you're trying to scare me, it's vorking. Now please, come out from vhere you are hiding!" There was no reply from the cocky Prussian like there normaly would be. The German was starting to freak out. It was his house he had walked into, right? Of course it was! Or at least, he thought.

After searching the house for at least an hour, he finally decided to call his brother's cell phone. He was shaking, from all the terrifying noises he had heard. The German dialed the number to his brother's cellphone. It rang twice, then it picked up.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called into the line. "Gilbert! Vhere are you! You're not at home!" The German cried into the cellular device. "Vhat..?" The Prussian asked. "I'm at home. Obviously, you grabbed the vrong keys. ...You're at my old place, Ludvig. " Gilbert explained, sighing. Ludwig looked around the empty house. "Vas? A-are you sure?" Ludwig asked his brother. "Ja. Because I'm here, making breakfast." The Prussian replied, a worried feeling developing. "You okay, Vest? You've been acting awfully different since we got back from zhe mansion? Do you vant to talk about it vhen you get here?" The German nodded. "Ja, that sounds good, bruder." Ludwig hung up, leaving the house, locking the door, and heading back to his place.

Ludwig opened the door to his large 2 storey home, and saw his brother sitting at the kitchen table. He walked over, and sat in a chair, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "So, Vest." Gilbert started. "Vhy don't you tell your awesome bruder vhat's eating at you." The German sighed. "It's been like this since all of us, everyone, came back from ze mansion... It feels like someone is following me, and wathcing my every move. And I've been... Having these nightmares..." Ludwig sighed. "It's all so confusing..."

Gilbert sighed, then chuckled lightly. "Ja... I've been exeriencing somezing like zhat as vell." Ludwig looked at his brother. "It's not as bad as you been having... To be honest, I get a voice in my head, screaming congratulations... It's become quite anonying, and so unawesome."

The brothers both sighed. "Vell, let's just get through the world next week..." Ludwig stated, as Gilbert nodded in agreement. 


	5. Prussia Part 1

Gilbert watched as the doors to the mansion were opening, and everyone started to leave. He came out last, of course, because he thought people would miss him the most. He was the most awesome one, the one people would miss the most. He found his brother, and gave him a tight hug. It was so good to be able to see his brother, and not have to worry about him deing, or needing help to make the large monster go away. "Let's go home, Vest." Gilbert said to his little brother, grinning.

They had started down the hill to the World Conference center, when Gilbert started to hear voices in his head. "CONGRATULATIONS, CONGRATULATIONS!" The voice screamed, causing the Prussian to fall to the ground, covering his ears. "Shut up!" he yelled, causing Ludwig to kneel down beside his brother. "Bruder, vhat's wrong!" Gilbert did not reply, only covering his ears, as he looked at the ground. The albino stayed like that for 20 minutes, taking long, deep breaths. More countries came down the hill, and noticed the two. Austria and Hungary rushed over. "Is he alright?" Elizaveta asked, crouching beside Ludwig. "I don't know... He just yelled, zhen fell. I don't know vhat's happened." Ludwig replied, rubbing his brother's back. Roderich looked down at the two, a frown on his face. "Vell, we should at least get him somevhere that is more... comfortable. Ludvig, help me get him to his feet." The blonde nodded, picking his brother up, and placing a hand around his waist.

Gilbert felt like the world was spinning 1000 miles a minute. The voice still circulating around his mind, that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. He didn't realize he was moving at all. His eyes were shut tight, and his hands were still over his ears. In his mind, he was face to face with a familiar face. Or what seemed to him as familiar. The feature's of the other's face were not clear, but the figure looked to be an older man. 'Zhis can't be...' Gilbert thought, taking a step towards the figure. He extended a hand out to the figure. "Old Man... Fritz..?" The figure took the albino's hand, grasping it firmly. "Gah!" Gilbert reacted, trying to escape the hand of the other. A large smirk came onto the face of the other, and it looked nothing like the figure from the memories the Prussian had. It held insane smirk.

"Awwwweee, how cute~! You thought I was your Old Man!" The derranged voice said in a crazy sing-song voice. "I found that quite adorable, Gilly~!" Gilbert tried to pull his hand away. "Let me go, you veirdo!" He snapped, trying to pull his hand away. It was the same as the voice that screamed at him earlier. "Awww... Does Gilly not want to play~?" It asked. "Stop calling me zhat! I am zhe awesome Prussia!" He yelled. "You don't seem very awesome, since you aren't even a real country anymore..~" Gilbert looked away from the other. Bringing up that his country had dissolved many years ago was unsettling to him. "I don't vant to talk about zhat..." He grumbled. "Awwe~ Why not~? It's a good conversation topic~" The voiced laughed.

'I need to vake up! Zhis... thing... it's getting to me! I have to get out of here! Think! You are zhe awesome Prussia! You can get out of this situation!' Gilbert closed his eyes, and tried to block out the voice as it started to talk about the albino's past. "Congratulations~! You figured out how to ignore me~! But I'm warning you, I'll be coming to see you more often, Gilbert. And one of these days, I will get you~!" Gilbert opened his eyes, to see he was still dreaming, but the other was no longer with him. He could feel his own wrist again. He felt conciousness creep up to catch him, and he smiled. "Thank gott." He sighed, falling backwards. He blinked, then saw a derranged face of the older man from his memories. "I'lL sEe YoU sOoN gIlBeRt!" It screamed, as it wrapped it's blood covered hands around the albino's neck.

Ludwig and Roderich had finally managed to get Gilbert into one of the conference rooms, and into a comfortable chair. The blonde noticed that his brother had slipped into unconciousness as he was being carried, when he noticed his hands come off his ears. "We should just let him sleep for now..." Ludwig told the other two. "Are you sure you can manage him if he wakes up screaming...?" Roderich asked. "Ja... It's just mein bruder. He'll be fine." The two nodded, then headed out of the room. The German found a comfortable chair, grabbing it, and taking one of his brothers hands into his.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Ludwig started to hear Gilbert hyperventalate. The blonde man started to worry. "Bruder...?" And right after he tapped his arm, Gilbert's eyes shot open, and he screamed. "Calm down, bruder! You're alright!" Ludwig grabbed one of his shoulders. The albino looked at his brother, taking in deep breaths. He was silent for a moment. "Let's go, Vest. I need to go home." The two both stood up, and headed for Ludwig's car. Gilbert quickly walked to the passenger side, not wanting to be asked if he wanted to drive.

"Gilbert..?" Ludwig spoke, getting into the car after his brother. Gilbert didn't reply. He only looked at his brother. "You don't want to talk about it..?" Gilbert shook his head. "Alright. I'll give you time to think. Bruder..." Ludwig faced his brother. "I vant you to know... I will always be here for you." And with that said, Ludwig drove home with his brother. 


	6. Prussia Part 2

After arriving at the German's home, Gilbert quickly exited the car, unlocked the door with a set of keys he brought everywhere, and rushed in. Ludwig just watched as his brother quickly entered the home, a sad look on his face. He exited the car, following his brother, and closing the door behind him.

As the blonde closed the door, Gilbert was no where to be found. "Bruder..?" Ludwig called out, looking through the kitchen, living room, and the other rooms on the first floor. "Are you alright..?" There was no reply from the usually obnoxious Prussian. He wasn't seen, nor heard, by his brother. Ludwig started to worry. It was something that happened to Gilbert in the mansion that had made him this way. He wasn't right. Without knowing what else to do, the German started for the door, scribbling a quick note, before leaving the house, and locking the door behind him.

After he had entered the house, Gilbert made his way to his room, locking the door, and sitting on the floor, leaning on the door. He took deep breaths as his heart raced. Why was this bothering him so much? It made Gilbert's head spin. "I need... vater..." The albino said to himself, opening the door, and heading downstairs, to where he thought his brother would be. "Vest?" Gilbert called out, looking into the kitchen, and noticing the note. The Prussian sighed, and decided to hopefully do something to take his mind off of what had occured earlier that day.

After finally being able to relax, Gilbert had decided to make breakfast for the tow of them. He was just about to make some bacon, when he got a call. Gilbert looked at the caller, and noticed it was his younger brother. "Hello?" Gilbert asked, waiting for a reply. "Gilbert..?" Ludwig replied. "Vest! Vhere are you! I'm making breakfast, and I don't vant it to get cold!" He heard a sigh on the other end, and then no breath. "Vest..?" Gilbert asked, pulling the phone away from his ear for a second. "V-Vest..?" There was no reply. The Prussian hung up the phone. 'Vhat zhe hell..?' The phone rang again.

"Vest..!" Gilbert almost yelled into the phone. "Whoo~? I don't know who you're talking about~" A cheery, yet creepy voice cooed. "Verdamnt, it's you." Gilbert snapped into the phone. "Vhat have you done to mein bruder!" There was silence on the other side of the line. "Oh, do you mean a blonde gentleman who came in here~? Oh, he looks just darling in red~" Gilbert hung up the phone, his breath quickening. His brother couldn't have been dead, could he? Ludwig was strong, and he could take anything..! Right? 


	7. Prussia Part 3

Quickly doing a track of his brother's phone, Gilbert had found that the German had walked to his old home. The one he lived in before he moved into his younger brother's home. Grabbing his keys and his phone, the albino sprinted to his old two storey home, where he figured the location of his brother would be. 'Please, don't let anyzhing happen to him..!' The thoughts that coursed through the Prussian's veins made him sprint faster.

He finally arrived at the house, kicking in the door and flicking on the lights. Thankfully, they were still working. "Vest! Vest, vhere are you!?" He yelled into the house, running into every room on the lower floor. Without recieving a reply, Gilbert took the stairs two at a time, to reveal the second floor, mostly a hall full of corridors.

Gilbert quickly examined the rooms he thought wouldn't have his brother in them, and with a sigh of relief, he didn't see the body of the blonde. He stood infront of the last door: his old room. He noticed the door was slightly open, and peeked through, not being able to see anything. With a deep breath, the albino opened the door.

Opening the door, the albino saw something he did not expect. His brother was perfectly fine. He didn't look like he was hurt. No cuts, scrapes, bruises. Not even one scratch. The German turned to face his older brother. "Gilbert... Vhat are you doing here..?" He asked the Prussian. Gilbert sank to the floor, hot tears streaming down his pale face. "I... I thought... It had hurt you... So I came here..."

Germany quickly squated down in front of Prussia, his eyes full of concern. "Prussia, vhat are you not telling me..? I know zhere is somezhing zhat has been hurting you..." The blonde brought Gilbert to his feet, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of his own home. Gilbert followed the blonde, streams of tears silently flowing down his hot cheeks.

Finally reaching the house the two both enjoyed, Ludwig dragged Gilbert to the couch, making the albino sit. Gilbert did what was instructed, without any dissagreements. Ludwig left, and returned a bit later, with two mugs. Both contained coffee, as he handed one to Gilbert.

"Please... bruder... I want you to explain yourself..." Ludwig sat in a chair on the right side of the couch he sat his brother down on. "I don't vant you to hide zhis from me any longer..! I demand to know!" The blonde was almost yelling now. Gilbert looked down at the coffee in his cup, before looking up at his brother. "It's... a long story..." Gilbert confessed but continued on anyway.

Finally, after he had finished his large tale, a couple of tears dropped from his brothers blue eyes. Some were dripping from Gilbert's own crimson orbs... But that was to be expected. he knew fully well telling this would bring silent tears. The German beside him placed his mug down, and hugged his brother, crying silent tears. "Please... Bitte... Don't ever keep zhings like zhat avay from me, bruder. I don't vant you like you were..." The blonde pulled some of the fabric of Gilbert's shirt. "Please..." Gilbert returned the tight hug, nodding. "Ja, I von't anymore. I promise you, mein bruder, I vill never keep somezhing like zhat from you..."

The two sat for a while, hugging and talking a bit, when the phone started to ring, seeing Gilberts scared expression, Ludwig answered it.

"Hallo?"  
"Ja..." The blonde looked at the albino on the couch. "Alright. Ve'll see you zhere." He hung up, looking at Gilbert.

"Vell, zhere's a world meeting next veek."  
"So you expect me to tag along?"  
"Vhat else am I supposed to do? Hire a babysitter?"  
This made the Prussian laugh a bit. "Fine fine, I'll come."  
"Gutte. Oh, and Prussia?"  
Gilbert was already heading up the stairs. "Vassup little bruder?"  
"You need to stop being such an ass."

With that, the two spent the entire week together until the meeting arrived. Gilbert stayed close to Germany, trying to avoid all points of being alone. 


End file.
